


Purgatorio (or Head or Tail)

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 我找到你了——你找到我了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5前小说提到2D通过一道空间裂缝离开魔界，以及他见到魔界之门时意识到那是由一个持有阎魔碎片的恶魔造成的。

“维吉尔。”

维吉尔应了一声，仍盯着手机屏幕，默记21点算牌规则。

他们身处赌城第三大赌场。半魔长子不知从哪儿接来这样一个委托，顺手捎上了尼禄和姬莉叶来见世面。但丁见过这样的世面，只是当然不会错过家庭度假的机会。他表示自己不需要食宿以外的酬劳——甚至不用另加房间，委托人对额外的传奇劳动力乐见其成。

“之前提过，马列特岛之后，我又去了一次魔界。”他手中上下抛接一枚硬币，原先准备随便找台机器试试手气，不过换上制服之后似乎有些不太适合——他们穿着雪白衬衣，纯黑长裤、马甲和领结。这身行头不知代表什么身份，不过一路巡去时，路过的荷官都向他们点头致意。昨晚两人指出几个手艺不俗的出千者，之后那些疏远的礼仪便带上了些敬意。

“当时没指望找到你，但我总有种错觉，觉得你……就在我身边。”

维吉尔不置可否。

“我几乎不怎么想着回去了，靠丢硬币决定接下来往哪儿走，不过我的幸运硬币还是把我带向一道空间裂缝。后来见过魔界之门我才知道，那是阎魔碎片的功劳。——总之，我一直觉得自己运气实在不坏。”

他哥哥注视他摆弄硬币，仿佛他手里藏着什么天大的秘密。

“但我刚刚突然意识到，如果那不是错觉呢？要知道，没有比你——你的灵魂——更清楚阎魔所在和能力的了……对于灵魂来说，影响区区一枚沾了我的魔力的硬币朝向应该不算太难吧？”但丁双手一拍，把那枚硬币按倒在手背，“正面还是背面，维吉尔？”

维吉尔嘴角极其轻微地上扬了一两度。

“正面。”他说。

\---

但丁移开手掌看了一眼，震惊大喊：“维吉尔你出老千！”

两面都是正面。显然昨夜某人的手段给了他哥哥一些灵感。——这个，或者某种双子间的默契。

不过反正他也不需要幸运硬币了，不是吗？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“希望你明白，但丁，这是临时的工作服。”维吉尔说道，却还是一一褪下下身衣物。

“你的委托人又不可能收回去。”但丁勾起嘴角。他的兄长大腿根部绑着黑色皮带，前后各自向上延伸出弹性的固定带，方才为了脱掉内裤解开了，现在又按但丁的要求把末端的夹子夹回衬衫下摆。但丁依样替他扣好大腿背面那对，手指插进绑带和皮肤之间，摩挲勒出的浅痕。“你这样看起来棒极了。”他说。

“你已经说过很多遍了。”维吉尔说。他身着制服衬衫，领口系到最高，下半身却一丝不挂——确切地说，还是“穿”了短袜和大腿根和小腿肚的几根皮带，后者用于使装束保持美观整齐。

但丁让他翻身趴下，从下方抱住那两条长腿，把他的下身抬离床铺，双手分开臀瓣。衬衣得体地掩住维吉尔的上半屁股——或者说极不得体，因为它的长度恰好将入口暴露出来。但丁埋进脸，舌面平平地贴上去，立刻听到一声低喘。

他从外侧舔他，像舔一根盛满的圣代勺子，先舔掉一层冰激凌，再一层，又一层，最后舔干净。每一道皱褶都被分别舔开过，直到维吉尔不由自主地打开自己。他探入舌尖，尽量让唾液淌进去，润湿炙热的内部。他哥哥在他双臂禁锢之中试图弓身抬腰，叫他很难忍住一声轻笑，而体内舌头的震动使维吉尔进一步发出挫败的呜咽。

他用牙齿，张嘴时刮过稍显肿胀的敏感黏膜，接着无比轻柔地噬咬，轻得咬不破一块焦糖布丁，边咬边吸。维吉尔被他吃得似乎想把自己整个人卷起来，他的衬衫则被拉得笔挺——袜子应当也是，虽然但丁这会儿看不到。他抬起头，拉起一条松紧带，让它啪地弹上几乎从未见过天日的苍白的大腿后侧。

然后又弹了一次。

维吉尔伸手握住他的，制止任何可能的过分行为。“但丁。快点操我。”他说。

但丁收回另一条手臂，捏了捏他绷紧的臀肉。“正面还是背面？”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （成年人当然是全都要。）


End file.
